


4 Times Someone Almost Found Out About Guy and Luke (And One Time They Did)

by Tsorin



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: But I still apologize in advance, Guy and Luke are horny teenagers who can't keep it in their pants, M/M, This is most sexual thing I've ever written and it isn't even that sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsorin/pseuds/Tsorin
Summary: The thing about training, Guy found, was that it provided an excellent excuse to place his hands all over his young master without worrying about being caught.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arlar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=arlar).



> This is for arlar on tumblr for the 2016 Tales of Secret Santa. I hope you like it dear, despite it not being holiday themed in the slightest.

**1\. Natalia**

The thing about training, Guy found, was that it provided an excellent excuse to place his hands all over his young master without worrying about being caught.

Of course, that only applied if what they were doing could be passed off as training. Which this definitely could not.

“If you grab my ass again Guy…”

“Are saying that you can’t keep the enemy from invading your space?” Guy said with a grin. Luke lunged for him and Guy quickly twisted out of the way, once again caressing Luke’s ass as it went by. “Clearly you need more training.”

“Oh, it is ON.”

Guy may have let Luke get a few shots in. After all, there was just something about feeling Luke’s hands, calloused from sword training, sliding along his arm that set a flame under Guy’s skin…

“Luke?” a voice called, it’s owner rounding the corner to the mostly secluded clearing.

“Crap!” Luke said. “Hide!”

Guy grabbed his shirt and vest from where he had shed them earlier and dove for a thick row of bushes that bordered the clearing. At least Luke was wearing all of his clothes this time!

“What do you want, Natalia?” Luke said. Guy could see him from his place in the bushes and Luke’s face was a bit redder than a solo training probably warranted, but Natalia wouldn’t notice that.

“I just wanted to see you. Is that a crime now?” the princess said with a huff. “Isn’t Guy with you?”

“Guy isn’t always with me!” Luke said, sheathing his sword. “What did you want?”

“Isn’t that his choker?” Natalia said, pointing to the incriminating piece of clothing that Guy had left laying in plain sight.

“Is it?” Luke said. He coughed a bit before bending and picking it up. “I guess he lost it. I’ll give it back to him when I see him.”

“But before that, I want you to read over this proposal I want to show Father…”

Their voices faded as they moved away and Guy heaved a sigh of relief.

Safe for another day at least…

**2\. Anise**

Guy almost fell out of his chair when he felt a bare foot brush carefully up his leg.

“Is something wrong?” Anise asked, looking up from where she was making some repairs to Tokunaga.

“N… no,” Guy managed. “Just thought I heard a fly…”

“Can’t be,” Anise said. “Are you telling me the nobles of Kimlasca don’t have people who keep flies away?”

“What do you think nobles are?” Luke said, breaking away from his conversation with Tear to roll his eyes at Anise. Nothing on his face betrayed the foot, then hand, that deftly worked its way up Guy’s side.

Guy slipped a hand under the table and pinched Luke’s side. Hard.

Luke, the brat, just smirked at him.

“Nobles have all sorts of unnecessary things,” Anise was saying. “I just thought that this might be one of them.”

“But a royal fly catcher?”

The hand was reaching for his crotch…

This time, Guy really did fall out of his chair. Anise and Tear looked down at him with concern. And Luke continued to smirk.

“Are you sure you’re okay Guy?” Tear asked, carefully keeping her distance.

“Fine,” he bit out, getting to his feet and keeping himself out of Luke’s reach.

“Are you sure?” Anise said. “Your face is pretty red. Did you get entranced by mine and Tear’s lovely figures?”

“Anise!” Tear said, flushing red.

“Or maybe Luke’s more your type?” Anise said.

“Who wouldn’t want me?” Luke said. “Look at these bulging-”

“Wallets?”

“I was going to say muscles!”

Guy took advantage of their bickering, and Tear’s pre-occupation, and made a careful tactical retreat.

He hadn’t lost, no matter what Luke’s smug attitude for the rest of the night said!

**3\. Tear**

The bed thing wasn’t even romantic.

Guy really wished that it had been. That Luke had been under him, shivering in pleasure, not curled into him, shivering with fear.

Akzeriuth had taken a bigger toll on Luke than even Guy could have predicted. Gone was the arrogance, the self-assuredness that had been so much a part of who Luke had been. The new Luke was much more fragile, much more self-loathing, and much more likely to wake in the middle of the night screaming.

With the girls in their own room, and Jade and Ion in another, Guy thought that he might be the only one who truly knew exactly how many nights Luke had had nightmares, both that he slept through and that woke him. Guy found himself monitoring the boy next to him with extreme precision.

All it took was a hitched breath and Guy threw off the covers and slipped into the bed next to his. Most of the time, the beds were big enough to fit two easily. Sometimes, they had to squeeze. But no matter what, Guy wrapped himself around Luke, held the younger man’s hands in his own, and tried to soothe away the inevitable tears.

There was regret, and then there was this.

Finally, the numerous sleepless nights had taken their toll, because the next morning, Guy woke to the sound of Tear’s knock at the door.

“Guy? It’s almost 10. Are you two getting up today? Guy?”

Luke stirred beside him and Guy took a moment to rub his arm soothingly before replying.

It was a moment too long and Tear came barging in.

“Honestly, we have a job to do and here you two are, sleeping the… day…” she trailed off.

“It’s not what you think!” Guy said, realizing what it looked like.

“It had better not be!” Tear said, face red. “I didn’t want to believe you, of all people, would be this careless-”

“It’s… He’s having nightmares. He can’t even sleep through the night,” Guy admitted. Tear’s anger faded faster than it had come. “We’ll be down in a minute.”

“Okay,” Tear said more calmly. “Take your time. I’ll keep the others from coming up.”

“Thanks, Tear,” Guy said, smiling as the door closed behind her.

“Was that Tear?” Luke said, cracking one eye open.

“Yep,” Guy said, leaning down for a sloppy morning kiss. “And she said she’d keep the others out.”

“Oh really?” Luke’s smirk was different than before – a bit softer, a bit smaller – but it was still the Luke that Guy had fallen in love with and Guy leaned down to capture Luke’s lips for one kiss after another.

**4\. Jade**

Guy hissed as he lowered himself into the hot bath, the heat temporarily burning before it became soothing, siphoning away the aches and strains of repeated combat. And repeated… _other_ activities.

It wasn’t often that they could take a moment to just relax and Guy planned on taking advantage of it. He sat himself on top of one of the natural geysers, moving around until the pounding water was pleasantly messaging the shoulder that Guy had pulled in battle the other day. He tipped his head back and rested it along the bath’s edge, closing his eyes.

The pad of feet came closer and then Luke was splashing into the tub, grumbling under his breath.

“I hate Keterberg. I hate the cold and the snow and the cold…”

“You said cold twice,” Guy replied without opening his eyes.

“Well, I really, REALLY hate the cold,” Luke said. “This bath is perfect. Can we just stay here until Jade is done with his whatever it is he needs to do?”

Guy sat up. “What _is_ it that he needs to do?”

“He didn’t say and I didn’t ask.” Luke snorted. “I don’t have a death wish.”

“It’s not all bad,” Guy said, tracing the water that followed the curve of Luke’s back as he stretched. “I mean, the view’s pretty great.”

Luke sputtered as he realized exactly what Guy was referring to. The heat of the bath made his face flush pleasantly. Guy couldn’t look away. Couldn’t help wondering how far that red stretched…

Luke _squeaked_ as Guy reached out and began to rub his hands over Luke’s back. The red clearly covered his shoulders and back. Guy traced the red with his lips, going lower, lower.

Luke spun around and pulled Guy up by his chin, mashing their lips together. Luke’s lips were a bit chapped, probably from the cold, but they warmed underneath Guy’s. Guy wanted to take a moment to enjoy it but Luke moved onward with his customary impatience, lowering his head to one nipple, teasing….

Guy moaned.

Footsteps stopped outside the bath door.

Luke flung himself back, across the bath, as far from Guy as he could get. He submerged himself almost completely. Guy, meanwhile, tried to get his breathing under control.

“No playing in the bath, boys,” the colonel’s voice drawled. “Honestly Guy, I would have thought you above all that.”

“Luke started it,” Guy said. He could feel – he hoped – the flush of arousal drain away into the flush from the heat of the bath. He glanced at Jade, who was still wrapped in the robe he always wore when they came to the spa. “You’re not coming in in that, are you?”

“A bath was not my goal,” Jade said cryptically. He raised an eyebrow. “Where is our young duke?”

When Guy turned to look where Luke had last been, true to the colonel’s words, he was gone. Just then, a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled.

Guy went down with a yelp and a splash and Luke surfaced, laughing hysterically.

“You should see your _face_!”

“Oh it is _on._ ”

The ensuing splash war was one of their best yet and Guy definitely won, thank you very much Luke. Guy didn’t even notice Jade leave and didn’t wonder until the next morning when the colonel was hustling them out the door what Jade’s business could have been that had been done in the hotel.

**+1. Asch**

“Dreck, I swear to god if you don’t stop thinking about making out with your stupid fucking boyfriend I will turn you inside out!”

Guy dropped his sword. Behind him, he heard the thud of few other weapons. Luke finished killing a monster, cleaned his blade, and turned to face Asch. His face was flushed and Guy knew what was about to happen.

He managed to catch Luke’s eye, trying to convey to him stop stop STOP YOU FOOL-

“Oh, like you have any room to judge, Mr. I-want-to-see-Natalia-in-her-Star-of-Malkuth-”

“You did NOT JUST-”

A fountain of water crashed down on top of both of them. When it cleared, Jade was standing between them, that frightening smile of his on his face.

“Perhaps you children could take a moment to explain yourselves like adults and we can get this all sorted out. Let’s start with… you.” Jade’s smile stretched even wider and Luke flinched back. “Luke.”

“…What?”

“Is there something you would like to share with the class?”

“Er…”

Guy thought about speaking up. It really wasn’t fair to make Luke deal with this alone. Anise, Tear, and Natalia all pressed closer, waiting for Luke’s response. Their faces ranged from surprise on Natalia to concern on Tear to… predatory glee on Anise?

On second thought…

“Luke and Guy are dating,” said an unexpected voice.

All gazes turned to Ion. He cocked his head, his same usual smile on his face, as though he had said nothing peculiar.

“What?” Tear said.

“Guy and Luke. Are dating.”

“You told ION?!” Guy couldn’t help but say.

“Of course I told Ion,” Luke said.

“I thought we agreed not to tell anyone!”

“No,” Luke said. “You said not to tell the girls. Or Jade. And Ion isn’t the girls. Or Jade. Besides. It’s Ion.”

Well, Guy couldn't exactly fault his logic.

Four heads swung around to face him.

“Since when?” Anise asked with deadly seriousness.

“That’s really not-”

“Since. When,” Anise said again. “I will get Tokunaga involved, just see if I don’t.”

“Um, since before I left the manner,” Luke said.

“I knew it! Colonel, you owe me 5000 gald!”

“You BET on this?!” Natalia said. Her face was almost as red as Luke’s, though whether that was because of Ion’s revelation or Luke’s comment from earlier was anyone’s guess.

“And I won, too!” Anise said. “Pay up, Colonel.”

“I can’t believe you bet on us,” Guy said, reaching out to take Luke’s hand now that they were officially no longer secret.

“I can’t believe Jade _lost_ ,” Luke said. “What was his guess?”

“He said you guys didn’t get together until that time you followed Guy to meet Van. He said there had to have been an argument and make up sex. I said no way, you guys had been going out _much_ earlier. Who else besides a boyfriend would go back for you after Akzeriuth?” Anise said, taking the gald Jade handed her and counting it carefully.

“I’m offended you think I would cheat you of your winnings,” Jade said.

“Call it professional paranoia.”

“You thought there was make-up sex?” Guy said, flushing at the thought.

“There wasn’t though, RIGHT?” Tear said. Even without his gynophobia, Guy would have backed away from the way she was toying with her knives.

“Of course not!” Luke said.

“No,” Asch said, smirking. “Though there was that time-”

Luckily for Guy, he was cut off by one pissed off princess who dragged the God General away to lecture him about the impropriety of his daydreams. Tear, reluctantly went to go intervene.

Guy seized the moment of distraction and placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips as Ion watched. And smiled.


End file.
